love the way you say my name
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu and Rogue come home to Sting dancing in the kitchen, and end up having some fun with their boyfriend. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


"We sh-should- _fuck_ , Natsu, w-wait until we're in the d-door." Rogue panted into Natsu's mouth, digging his fingers into Natsu's ass despite his half-hearted protests. Natsu pinned him against the wall, halfway up the stairs to the apartment, knee shoved between Rogue's legs and teeth sinking into Rogue's lip.

"Only person who lives up here is Beatrice," Natsu argued, pressing forward against Rogue and enjoying the ragged groan it elicited. "And she's eighty-four and has glaucoma so she wouldn't know what we were up to anyway."

"Y-you'd be surprised," Rogue stuttered, bringing one hand up to Natsu's hair and twisting his fingers into it. "She's b-blind but not d-deaf and you're l-loud."

"You like it," Natsu murmured, lips moving to Rogue's neck. He bit down gently, rocking forward again, then pressing a kiss to Rogue's jaw. "But you're right, I need you on the bed. Or the couch. Table. Whatever. Something solid."

"Lead the way," Rogue said shakily, pushing off the wall and letting Natsu tug him toward the apartment door.

As soon as the door opened, they could hear music coming from the kitchen. Natsu paused with his hand on Rogue's ass, dropping his bag and listening for a second before bursting into laughter.

Sting was singing along to something poppy that Rogue didn't recognize, his voice loud and uninhibited.

 _And now the dudes are linin' up_  
 _'cause they hear we got swagger_  
 _but we kick 'em to the curb unless_  
 _they look like Mick Jagger_

"What a dork," Natsu whispered, dropping his bag and pulling Rogue behind him as he quietly approached the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and quickly covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Sting was doing the dishes, speakers blasting as he danced alongside the counter in nothing but a pair of Pokémon-patterned boxer-briefs and one of Rogue's flannel shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He swayed his hips, ass moving in a mesmerizing pattern to the beat.

"Why the fuck is that so _hot?"_ Rogue groaned quietly, grabbing Natsu's hips and grinding up against him. He was already hard from making out on the stairs, but seeing Sting's ass in the tight underwear, shirt hanging long enough to just _barely_ cover the waistband…

"Mmnn," Natsu replied, leaning back to nip at Rogue's ear. "I know I said I was gonna fuck you, but you wanna fuck him with me instead?"

"Gods, yes." Rogue grabbed a quick kiss from Natsu, then nudged him into the kitchen.

 _Now the party don't stop 'til I walk in_

"Mm, I think you mean 'til _I_ walk in," Natsu interrupted, laughing at the embarrassed squeak that Sting let out as he whipped around, soap suds running up his arms to his elbows. His hair was mussed –he'd clearly been napping – and Natsu couldn't imagine anything prettier. "Hey, you."

"H-hey." Sting's cheeks were pink and he looked down at the ground as Natsu moved toward him, drifting a hand down his bare chest and pushing the buttoned shirt aside. "You're home early."

"Mm." One of Natsu's hands curved around Sting's hip, the other coming up to cup the back of his neck. "Glad I did. We did." He nodded back to Rogue, who was standing in the door and giving Sting a look that made Sting's cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Y-yeah?" Sting stammered, biting his lip and flicking his gaze up to Natsu's.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Natsu murmured, leaning in and capturing Sting's lips in a messy kiss. Sting let out a soft moan, letting Natsu press him back against the counter as he brought his wet hands up to run through Natsu's hair.

Sting jumped as Rogue's hands joined Natsu's, and then Rogue was nudging Natsu away and kissing Sting instead, tugging on his bottom lip and running his hands up and down Sting's sides.

"You're wearing my shirt," Rogue murmured, digging his nails into Sting's ass. Sting moaned, tipping his head back as Rogue's lips moved down his neck. Natsu's teeth grazed one of Sting's nipples and he gasped, tightening his fingers in Natsu's hair.

"Y-yeah," Sting gasped, leaning heavily against the counter as Natsu palmed him through his briefs. "It- ffuck, Natsu, yes - it smelled like y-you."

Rogue let out a low, possessive growl and bit down on Sting's neck. "Where's Gray?" he demanded.

"Sl-sleeping," Sting groaned as Natsu flicked his tongue over Sting's nipple, closing his teeth around Sting's piercing and tugging at it gently.

"Not for long," Rogue said, nipping at Sting's earlobe and then grabbing his hips. "C'mon." He nudged Natsu out of the way and guided Sting toward the bedroom, stopping every few paces to press Sting against the wall and kiss him. Natsu beat them to the room, slipping into bed next to a sleeping Gray and trailing his fingers down Gray's chest.

"Hey, you," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Gray's jaw as Gray hummed and slowly opened his eyes. "Wanna help us show Sting what a good boy he is?"

Sting whimpered as Rogue shuffled out of his pants, then tugged off Sting's briefs and his shirt, tossing them to the floor. Rogue pushed Sting back onto the bed, laying down and running his fingers over Sting's chest.

"C'mere, babe," he said, nudging Sting's hip and gesturing for him to turn and face Natsu while straddling Rogue's chest. "Wanna taste you."

 _"Fuck,"_ Sting whispered, eagerly following the directions and whining softly as Natsu pulled him in for a kiss. Gray sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Rogue's tongue flicked across Sting's entrance and Sting moaned, spreading his legs wider and leaning back a bit. Natsu moved to settle between Rogue's legs, trailing kisses down Sting's chest and running his hands up and down Sting's sides.

"You look so good," Natsu murmured, flicking his tongue over Sting's nipple again, then dragging his teeth down to Sting's hip. Rogue's tongue worked deeper, nails dragging down Sting's back and over his ass, and Sting gasped.

"R-rogue," he panted, fisting his hand in Natsu's hair again. Natsu moved lower, digging his thumbs into Sting's hips and then taking Sting's cock into his mouth without warning. Sting felt himself hit the back of Natsu's throat and he cried out, arching his back and pressing into Rogue.

Sting's eyes flew open as he felt Gray's hand cup his cheek, then brush his hair out of his face. "C'mere, you," Gray said sleepily, pulling Sting into a kiss.

Sting's entire body felt warm, hot sparks trailing wherever his boyfriends touched him. Rogue's fingers joined his tongue on Sting's ass as Natsu's lips worked over Sting's cock, taking him deep and making Sting's hips twitch. Gray slipped his tongue against Sting's, pulling him deeper into the kiss and brushing his thumb over Sting's nipple.

"You're such a sweet boy," Gray murmured against Sting's lips, running his other hand through Natsu's hair. "Always taking care of us. So good for us."

Sting whined, catching Natsu's gaze and groaning at the nod Natsu gave him. As Gray whispered, "We love you so much," into his ear, Sting snapped his hips forward, letting out a low moan as Rogue thrust two fingers into him, working him open.

"Should we take turns with you?" Gray asked, tracing his finger behind Sting's ear. "You always take us so well, make us feel so good. I love watching you bend over and show us your pretty little ass."

 _"Fuck_ , Gray," Sting gasped, tightening his fingers in Natsu's hair and fucking harder into his mouth. "Yeah, yes- please, I want- want that." Gray hummed, bringing his hand down to the back of Natsu's head and pressing him further onto Sting. Sting moaned and felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he rocked between Rogue's fingers and Natsu's mouth.

"That feel good?" Gray's voice was low and rough, and Sting nodded eagerly. "Rogue's fingers in you? That's gonna be my cock soon, fucking into you while you make those pretty sounds. I love hearing you say my name. Love hearing you beg while I take you."

Sting couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but live in the intensity of the moment – the heat, the tightness, the feel of three sets of hands touching him everywhere.

"Is he ready?" Gray asked, reaching back and stroking Rogue's hair. Rogue nodded, giving one last thrust of his fingers before nudging Sting's thigh. Natsu pulled off of Sting's cock reluctantly, stroking Sting's thighs and sitting up. Gray kissed Sting once more, then grabbed his hair roughly and tugged him toward the edge of the bed.

Sting groaned as Gray dug his fingers into Sting's hips and nudged him so he was leaning over the bed, watching as Rogue pulled Natsu to standing and knelt in front of him, running his tongue over Natsu's cock.

"Fuck, just like that," Gray groaned, running his hands up Sting's back and down to his ass again, dragging his cock between Sting's cheeks. "So ready for us. You want this?"

 _"Yes,"_ Sting whispered, grinding against the bed as he watched Natsu's face twist with pleasure, fingers in Rogue's hair. "Gray, yes."

"Louder, love," Gray said, bringing a hand to Sting's jaw and tipping his head to the side. "You want my cock?"

"Fuck, yes, p-please, gods," Sting begged, digging his fingers into the duvet and pressing back against Gray's thighs. "Please."

"Good," Gray growled, pressing against Sting's entrance and sliding into him as Sting whined needily.

"Sting," Gray hissed, and hearing his name made Sting press backward, gasping as Gray filled him. "Baby, you're so good. So tight, you feel amazing."

"Shit," Sting cursed as Gray pulled out and snapped his hips back in again. "If you k-keep talking like that, I'm n-not gonna last long." His eyes flicked back up to Natsu, who was keening softly as he dug his fingernails into Rogue's shoulder.

"Yes, you will," Gray said, an edge of authority to his voice as he leaned over Sting's back and nudged Sting's legs further apart. He rocked into Sting, the new angle making Sting drop his head to the duvet and pant. "You're gonna last through all three of us. We're all gonna fuck you and you're gonna make us all come before you can."

"Gods, babe, you're gonna make _me_ come with that kinda talk," Natsu gasped, hips jerking forward into Rogue's mouth. He reached out a hand to Sting, twining their fingers together as Rogue's tongue worked over him.

"Gotta wait," Gray said to Natsu, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Sting's chest and fucked him harder. "W-wait until you're h-here, in- ahhh, inside him."

"Gray," Sting moaned, breath rushing out of him as Gray's hand came down on the back of his neck and pinned him to the mattress.

"Yeah, baby," Gray breathed, running his thumb over the base of Sting's skull. "Like that. Say my name just like that."

"G-gray," Sting repeated, making soft, pleading sounds each time Gray rocked into him. "P-please, fuck, Graaay…"

It only took a few more thrusts for Gray to cry out, his voice filling the room as he pressed Sting's chest into the mattress and held his hips against Sting's ass. Sting bit down on the duvet cover as he felt Gray filling him, knowing bruises were forming beneath Gray's fingertips.

"Gods, I love you, "Gray whispered against the back of Sting's neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. "So much. You're perfect."

Sting whimpered, reaching down and squeezing Gray's hand. Gray shivered, pulling out of Sting and slumping forward onto the bed.

"C'mere, sweetheart." Natsu pulled out of Rogue's mouth, brushing his fingers gently through Rogue's hair before running his hand up Sting's back. "Come up here. Wanna see your pretty face."

Sting shivered and let Natsu guide him up onto the bed. Natsu gave him a gentle smile and leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet as he ran his fingers through Sting's hair. Sting could see Rogue and Gray touching each other out of the corner of his eye, but all he could focus on was the way Natsu's fingers felt against his skin.

"You want it slow or rough?" Natsu asked, voice low in Sting's ear. "'cause I'll take you whatever way you want, I just wanna be inside you now." He punctuated the last word by grinding his hips down against Sting and sliding their cocks together.

"H-hard," Sting gasped, grabbing a handful of Natsu's hair and tugging him into another kiss, this one harsher and sharper. "I w-want you to wreck me."

"Fuck," Natsu whispered, biting down on Sting's lip and shifting between his legs. "You're amazing, I wanna- gods, I need you." Sting whined in the back of his throat as Natsu pressed against him, then snapped his hips forward roughly. "Fuck, Gray, I can- can feel you, _shit."_

Sting heard a soft growl and turned his head to see Gray kissing Rogue, one hand in Rogue's hair and the other lazily stroking Rogue's cock. Gray's eyes flicked up to meet Sting's and Sting felt breathless.

Natsu snapped his hips forward again, grinding against Sting for a moment before pulling out and fucking back in. Sting moaned and Natsu dragged his fingernails along Sting's scalp, tugging roughly on Sting's hair.

"I was thinkin' about you earlier," Natsu growled in Sting's ear as he leaned down and nipped at Sting's neck. "Found that picture you- _ahhh_ -sent me last week. So fuckin' hot. Just wanna- _gnnnhnn_ , wanna tear you apart."

"Yes," Sting gasped as Natsu grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. He shifted his hips upward and Natsu groaned, breathing heavily next to Sting's cheek. "P-please, I need-"

Natsu's lips crashed into Sting's, interrupting him with a fierce kiss that was mostly teeth and tongues. Sting whimpered into Natsu's mouth, lightheaded from the sensation of Natsu fucking into him again and again.

A tongue brushed over Sting's nipple and he looked down to see Rogue there, teasing at Sting's piercing and pulling it gently with his teeth. Sting tried to reach down to touch Rogue but Natsu growled, tightening his grip on Sting's wrists.

"Eyes on me," Natsu rumbled, biting down on Sting's lip as Sting dragged his gaze back up to Natsu's sweaty, flushed face. "There you go."

Sting shivered, feeling another set of lips close around is other nipple, and a gentle hand drag across his stomach. Fuck, they were all touching him, making him feel so much, and he had to be-

"Good," Natsu gasped, slamming his hips in again and then nudging Sting's hips up a bit. "Good boy, just like that. Lemme hear you, sweetheart."

"F-fuck, I- _annhnnn_ , N-natsu, th- I wanna…" Sting groaned and threw his head back as both Gray and Rogue sucked and teased at his nipples at the same time, and Sting tried desperately to grind up against Natsu's stomach. "G-god, f-fuck- feels s-so… _nnggnn_ …"

"I know," Natsu murmured, grinding against Sting's ass and staying there. "You like this, hey? Everyone touching you, all of us- ahh, all of us making you f-feel good?" He kissed Sting's temple. "C'mere. Want you to ride me."

Before Sting could answer, Natsu was nudging the other two away and sliding out of Sting, tugging on him until Sting was straddling Natsu's hips.

"There you go," Natsu whispered as Sting groaned, grinding their cocks together for a moment before shifting forward. Natsu exhaled shakily, guiding Sting's hips until he was positioned just above Natsu's cock, teasing him gently.

"Fuuuuuck," Natsu hissed as Sting lowered himself down, settling all the way onto Natsu's cock and moaning. "Yeah," Natsu gasped as Sting rolled his hips. "Like that, baby. Take me just like that. Fuck, you feel so good."

"N-Natsu," Sting gasped, placing one hand on Natsu's chest and the other back on Natsu's thigh as he rocked back and forth on Natsu's cock. Natsu ran his hands down Sting's stomach, rubbing his thumbs over the curve of Sting's hips.

"You look so good up there," Natsu murmured, giving Sting a soft smile. "All fucked out and taking me so well. You like us taking turns with you, don't you?"

Sting couldn't form a coherent response, just gasped and jerked and rocked on Natsu's cock. It was hitting Sting in all the right places and he was so close, pushing closer and closer to the edge that he wasn't allowed to cross.

"I want- gods, I want you to come on me," Natsu groaned, reaching around and grabbing Sting's ass as he thrust upward. "I l-love watching that, b-but- _ahhh_ \- Gray said you can't though, g-gotta wait. Gotta be good and then it's your turn. Can you do that?"

"Yes, fuck, yes," Sting cried, leaning forward and putting his hand next to Natsu's head while he rolled his hips and pressed down on Natsu's cock.

"That's it," Natsu rasped, running his fingers through Sting's hair. "C'mon sweetheart, I'm- _fuck, Sting_ \- I'm s-so close." Natsu tipped his head back and pressed it into the pillow as Sting bent down and kissed his neck.

There were sounds on either side of him and Sting trembled as Gray and Rogue returned, pressing kisses down his neck and back and running their fingers over his sides. His ears were full of quiet whispers – _you're doing great sweetheart, you can do it, c'mon, make him come._

"St-sting!" Natsu cried out, digging his fingernails into Sting's hips as he thrust upward, chest and thighs shaking as he came. He dragged Sting's lips to his and kissed him fiercely, shaking through the aftershocks as Sting slowed his movements. The kiss turned gentle as Natsu ran his hand up Sting's back, stopping to brush his fingers over Rogue's and Gray's hands that were still touching Sting.

"Love you," Natsu murmured against Sting's lips, running his thumb over Sting's cheekbone. "So much."

Sting shuddered and rested his forehead against Natsu's, turning his head when he felt someone kissing his cheek. It was Gray, and his lips travelled up to Sting's temple, then down to his jaw and back across his nose. Sting felt himself start to topple forward just as strong arms wrapped around him from behind, guiding him down to the bed.

"I've got you," Rogue murmured in Sting's ear, stroking his stomach as he curled around Sting's back. "You're okay." Sting let out a soft hum, leaving his hand on Natsu's chest as he pressed back into Rogue's embrace. Gray hovered over Natsu, kissing him gently and running a hand down his side.

"You doin' okay, sweetheart?" Rogue murmured in Sting's ear, wrapping his other arm around Sting from underneath until it rested on his chest. Sting nodded, twining his fingers with Rogue's on his stomach. The warmth of Rogue behind him grounded him, let him catch his breath as he watched Gray copy their position, curling up behind Natsu and kissing his neck.

"You're gorgeous," Rogue whispered, holding Sting tighter and grinding against him. "So pretty. I love watching them take you apart 'cause I get to put you back together."

Sting shivered against Rogue's touch, pressing his head back against Rogue's collarbone and tipping to the side so Rogue could kiss his neck. Rogue nudged Sting's top leg forward, then moved his hand from Sting's stomach back to guide his cock to Sting's entrance.

"Gods, love, you feel incredible," Rogue moaned, breath hot against the back of Sting's neck as he pushed in easily. "I love being inside you."

Sting couldn't answer, just rocked his hips back and moaned as Rogue thrust into him slowly, holding him tightly around his chest and wrapping his other arm back around Sting's stomach. Rogue twined their fingers together and pressed kisses to the back of Sting's neck.

 _"T'es si bon pour moi."_ Gray's voice broke through the haze around Sting and he looked up to see Gray holding Natsu tightly and thrusting into him, whispering into his ear. _"Ahh, câlice, t'es parfait…"_

Sting wasn't sure what Gray was saying but Natsu clearly understood because he made a low whining sound and tipped his head back to kiss Gray.

 _"Comme ça,"_ Gray groaned, glancing up at Sting and licking his lips. "Just like that, baby."

Gray reached across the short distance between them, nudging Natsu forward a bit until Gray could touch Sting's hip and Natsu could kiss him. Rogue continued rocking into Sting as Natsu pressed their lips together, hand moving down to drift across Sting's cock.

"You make me feel so good," Rogue whispered, tightening his grip on Sting's chest and thrusting into him harder. "I c-can't- shit, I'm not gonna last long. You ready? You've been so g-good, taken us all so well like you always do."

Sting whimpered into Natsu's mouth, squeezing Rogue's hand tight as Gray's fingers drew circles on his hip. He loved it here – all of them, everyone touching, being filled and loved and needed. They needed him. The joy Sting felt nearly hurt.

"S-sting, baby…" Rogue's fingers tightened on Sting's chest and his hips shuddered as he came, letting out quiet moans onto the back of Sting's neck. Sting closed his eyes, trying to memorize the warmth of Rogue's chest against his back, the way Natsu's lips pressed against his, the soft sound of Gray's voice whispering gentle encouragement.

"You did it, love," Gray murmured. Natsu made soft gasping sounds against Sting's lips as Gray's thrusts became harder, more unsteady. "Y-you want us t-to-"

Sting shook his head, thrusting his hips up into Natsu's fist and bringing his hand up to stroke Natsu's cheek.

"J-just- no, I wanna- here," he groaned, feeling Rogue press against him as he shifted closer to Natsu and Gray. "W-with all of- _ahhh_ , all of you."

Gray nodded against the back of Natsu's neck, squeezing Sting's hip as Rogue's fingers entwined with his. He could hear Gray's breathing come quicker and quicker, and there was a quiet groan as he came, shaking against Natsu's back.

"Okay, sweetheart," Rogue whispered, running his lips over Sting's ear. "You wanna come?" Sting nodded desperately as Natsu kissed him deeper.

"Then come," Natsu murmured against Sting's lips. "Lemme see your pretty face." He pulled away a bit and Sting couldn't hold back any longer, tipping his head back against Rogue's shoulder as he jerked his hips up into Natsu's hand and shuddered through the sensation. Everything was muffled and their hands on his skin felt like pinpricks, like they were giving him tiny pieces of themselves. They all touched him and held him as he gasped and panted and shook.

"There you go, love," Rogue murmured, stroking Sting's stomach gently. "Come back to us. You're okay."

The four of them lay there for a long time, gentle rays of afternoon sun peeking through the curtains and bathing their legs in a soft golden glow. It took several minutes for Sting's breathing to return to normal, but eventually his heartbeat slowed to match everyone else's, and he felt a warm sense of calm surround him.

"Love you guys," he murmured as Natsu shifted closer. They were a tangled mess of legs and hands and fingers and lips, and Sting felt so peaceful. Needed. Wanted.

"We love you too," Rogue whispered. "But we're kind of a mess."

Natsu snorted, shifting uncomfortably. Gray pressed his forehead to the back of Natsu's neck and yawned.

"We'd better shower," he said sleepily, glancing around the bed. "And do laundry, I guess."

"Mmf." Natsu shook his head, running his fingers through Sting's hair and kissing him again. "Later."

"You're so lazy," Gray commented mildly, but he didn't argue, just dropped his head back to the bed and nuzzled the back of Natsu's neck.

"Yeah, well, you kinda fucked the will to… do stuff… out of me," Natsu said, yawning and reaching back to run his fingers through Gray's hair. "Just lemme sleep."

"Can't," Rogue said, kissing Sting's shoulder and sitting up slowly. "Mom and dad are coming over tonight and you smell like sex."

 _"You_ smell like…" Natsu frowned, trailing off. Gray snorted, sitting up as well and yawning. He glanced over at the clock, then back at Natsu and Sting who were still tangled together.

"We'd better-" Gray stopped as he watched Sting curl tighter against Natsu, tucking his head under Natsu's chin and mumbling sleepily. Natsu looked up at Gray, eyebrow raised.

"Let him sleep a bit," Natsu said, running his fingers through Sting's hair. "He took a lot."

"Mmmnn," Sting agreed, and Gray was pretty sure he was already asleep.

Rogue laughed, raising his eyebrows at Gray as he got up off the bed and headed for the washroom. He returned a minute later with some warm washcloths, which he and Gray used to gently clean up as much of Natsu and Sting as they could.

"All right," Gray said, leaning down and kissing each of them on the cheek. "Go to sleep – I'll wake you guys up before they get here."

Natsu hummed happily, wrapping his arms tighter around Sting, who made a soft noise and nuzzled Natsu's collarbone.

"Love you, sweetheart," Natsu murmured as Rogue turned off the lights and Gray covered them up with the duvet. "You did so well." He pressed his cheek to Sting's hair and kissed his head.

"'know," Sting mumbled, pressing his face to Natsu's chest. He could hear Natsu's heartbeat, strong and steady under him, and he sighed happily, letting the gentle sound lull him to sleep.

* * *

 **French Translations**

t'es si bon pour moi - You're so good for me  
câlice, t'es parfait - fuck, you're perfect  
comme ça - like that


End file.
